


Shards: The Fourth

by taichara



Series: Scattered Silver [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV - Free Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A collection of five drabbles, for Table Four ofLuxken27's Summer Challenge 2018.





	1. Rootless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kain arrives in Kaipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "tan"

Kain didn't know if it was the burning in his blood or the scorching all around him that washed away the colours.

It was a frivolous thought to begin with, but it gave him something to worry at like a cur with a bone so it was good enough. Good enough to keep one heavy foot moving in front of the other through the endless sand, the haze of the cloudless sky ... and the dun of sudden brick walls, the buildings beyond them ...

He barely heard the shouts as he staggered a single step through the great gate and collapsed.


	2. Black Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning, a weight --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "bow"

"You presume too much."

The words were a lash against his mind, heavy as lead and black as night. Blinded, Cecil dropped to one knee, head low, silent and shamed and waiting --

"I have indulged your wishes, Cecil, far more than I should have. Do not try my anger, or there shall be consequences for your faithlessness."

Faithlessness? Startled, he lifted his head a mere fraction to be forced back down again by unseen power. Whatever the cause, Golbeza was truly enraged, and --

"Do not become so distracted by your prize that you forget who you are."

"... By thy will."


	3. A Warning Of Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and company find the unexpected blocking their way on Ordeals --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "really"

Bahamut. 

The Platinum Dragon himself, sovereign of all enchanted beasts, plunged from clear skies to mantle his wings in affront at their presence, a breath away from Ordeals' pinnacle. Sunlight -- more than Rosa had seen since the trek up the cursed peaks began -- glinted off shining scales and made the Dragon King's eyes burn like small suns.

To her left Edge branished his blades with false bravado. Yang was stoically resolute, Tellah grim. But it was Cecil -- poor, lost Cecil -- whose moan of despair and animal fear plucked at her heart ...

She shook her head.

Now was not the time.


	4. Unraveling Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make one choice, get three placed in front of you ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "different"

What could've been changed? 

Not much, she supposed. Certainly nothing she'd be willing to exchange in return for what she had, right that moment: Cecil sleeping -- peacefully! -- sprawled across the narrow inn bunk; Kain, restored if not yet renewed, curled in the next bunk; traveling companions become fast friends (she could hear Edge's bawdy banter with the tavernmaster through the floor) ...

Was it time to go to Mist?

Would it be better to go to Baron first and demand answers?

Rosa stared at the lantern flame and sighed. So much to consider, and not enough time to do it in.


	5. Dragon's Wight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil knows what's missing, and ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "see"

Cecil packed away the last bits of camp kit, shook his hair from his face, and smothered a sigh born less from the oppressive cave air as from growing concern. The mist made a fine excuse, though, so he was going to use it.

_It's left marks. He'll not admit it, but it has._

A few paces away, Kain doused the campfire; Cecil watched him. To a stranger's eye all would seem, surely, fine; but Cecil knew the difference and it was painfully clear in even the smallest of skirmishes. 

When the fever broke, it took Kain's vitality with it.


End file.
